bunkd_luck_wheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:We Wish You a Kikiwaka Christmas/@comment-7180588-20161230221042
Chase McFlyWe need to get them *Please? *12:31BionicforceIt was never really a big part of the episode the the others are or were missing so let's just end there... Please. *12:31Chase McFlyWe jump back and use our GPS to track them down *Why? *I hate cliffhangers * *Please? *It is a big part! *12:36BionicforceBack *Welcome to the BUNK'D Luck Whenever Wiki chat *12:39Chase McFlyI'm back *12:39Bionicforcegood *12:40Chase McFlyLet's continue *12:40BionicforceK *12:40Chase McFlyNaldo: According to my GPS, they're on a farm *Let's see! *12:41Bionicforce(They arrive at a farm) *12:41Chase McFlyRavi is milking a cow *Ravi: Hi guys *12:41Bionicforcei *h *hi *oops *12:41Chase McFlyApparently, these farmers mistook me for someone else and asked me to milk this cow *lol *Gabe, Toby, and PJ are in bed *The farmers are out, you can go grab them *Naldo: Thanks Ravi *They head over to the bedroom and get the others *Everyone is piled into the car *12:44Bionicforceok *12:44Chase McFlyWe take off and arrive home *Xander: Yay! *It's really Kikiwaka! *No Sebastanopolis! *We fixed the world! *(Everyone high-fives, and episode ends) *12:47Bionicforceyay! *12:47Chase McFly *GTG *Bye! *(wave) *12:48BionicforcePlease add the plot *12:48Chase McFlyLater *12:48Bionicforceok *12:48Chase McFlyCya *Bionicforce has left the chat. *12:06Chase McFlyI am here *In chat *What? *Bionicforce has joined the chat. *2:46Chase McFlyHionic! *Should we do Twas The Fight etc. or a new episode? *Bionicforce has left the chat. *2:58BionicforceHello, Chaz! *2:58Chase McFlyAvopnats! *2:58Bionicforce*pants *2:58Chase McFly*Pants *XD *2:59BionicforceShall we begin a new episode? *2:59Chase McFlyI'd like to fish Twas The Fight *Finish lol *3:00BionicforceTo be honest, I think "Twas the Fight Before the Duncans" is fine the way it is. The plot is already long enough and I don't think we should add anymore. *3:00Chase McFlySure *I mean, yes *3:00Bionicforce *3:01Chase McFlyIt's too bad we never show them getting the almanac back *Or asking Sebastian about it *But it's okay *3:01BionicforceAny title ideas? *3:01Chase McFly(facepalm) *We never did thi spart of Twas The Fight *find where, how, and when Sebastian got the sports book, and get back in time to stop this dystopia from ever happening. *But honestly, I have no title ideas *3:02BionicforceChaz.. *3:03Chase McFlyWhat? *3:03BionicforceYou've probably came up with a million titles *3:03Chase McFlyHuh? *3:03BionicforceNvm *3:03Chase McFlyAny response to the entire half of the episode we won' do? *Or just ready to start a new one? *3:04BionicforceNew one, *3:04Chase McFlyAlright *3:05BionicforceWanna do a New Years Eve themed episode *? *3:05Chase McFlyI feel like you're ignoring everything I say *But I don't have much time *BRB *3:05Bionicforceok *Chaz? *3:13Chase McFlyBack *Ready to roleplay? *I think we need to do a Christmas episode because Twas The Fight was a dystopian experience and BTWWI was about war... *Avo? *Bionicforce has joined the chat. *3:45BionicforceBack *3:46Chase McFlyLag please stop... *3:46BionicforceLol *I have an idea for the Xmas/New Years Episode. *3:46Chase McFlyYou find that funny? *3:46BionicforceYes, because it's also happening to me. *3:46Chase McFlyOkay, what is it? *3:47BionicforceEpisode title: We Wish You A Kikiwaka Christmas *Or A Kikiwaka Christmas *?? *3:49Chase McFlyTest! *Phew *Good title *3:50BionicforceWe Wish You A Kikiwaka Christmas Or A Kikiwaka Christmas? *3:50Chase McFlyMore lag *The first one *3:50BionicforceOkay *3:51Chase McFlyLet's begin *3:51BionicforceOkay! *3:52Chase McFly(Should it be Christmas day or Christmas Eve?) *3:52BionicforceBoth. *3:52Chase McFlyOkay *Shelby looks at her calendar *Shelby: Cyd, it's Christmas Eve *3:53BionicforceShelby: Cyd, look it's Christmas Eve! We get presents tomorrow!!! *3:55Chase McFlyCyd: Presents? I sort of feel like I don't want any presents *3:55BionicforceWhy now? **not *3:55Chase McFlyI mean, I really miss Christmas with my family *Having them give me presents *Now, I love Christmas at your house *But this is a camp *3:56Bionicforce(Shelby thinks of an idea) *3:57Chase McFlyShelby: Cyd, I need to run *Really important errand *Shelby runs off *3:57Bionicforce(Shelby runs off and calls Cyd's parents) *3:58Chase McFlyEmma: What on earth do you think Shelbs is up to Cyd? *3:59BionicforceCyd: I dunno. *Ravi: I think she is getting you a present! *Cyd: I said I wanted nothing, so I don't think so. *Emma: You want nothing? *Cyd: Yeah, it's not the same without my parents. *4:00Chase McFlyEmma: Maybe you do want something! *4:00BionicforceCyd: I'd really like to see my parents. *4:01Chase McFlyThen maybe we'll bring you to them *4:01BionicforceEmma: Cyd, I'm going to uhhh, do my hair. *(Emma runs off and calls Cyd's parents) *4:01Chase McFlyNaldo walks in: Hey Cyd *4:02BionicforceCyd: Hey Naldo, what's up? *4:02Chase McFlyNaldo: I feel kind of funny ever since you saved my mind from getting destroyed *4:03BionicforceYeah, okay. *4:03Chase McFlySo I'm asking, do you know if you can take a scan of my mind and see what's beep beep beep? *4:03BionicforceSure. *4:03Chase McFlyThanks *4:03Bionicforce(Cyd scans Naldo's mind) *4:04Chase McFlyWhat's the problem tick-tock *4:04BionicforceCyd: It looks like nothing is there. *Naldo: So strange. *Cyd: Yeah, I know. *(2 hours goes by) *4:04Chase McFlyNaldo: Wait a minute... *4:05BionicforceCyd: Yes... *4:05Chase McFlyDo you hear tick-tocks coming out of me? *4:05BionicforceCyd: Nope. *4:06Chase McFlyThis is bizarre, isn't it, Shelby? *4:06Bionicforce(Chaz, PM) *Yeah, it is bizarre